Kari Kamiya/Gallery
Images of Kari Kamiya from Digimon Adventure series. Digimon Adventure 21a.jpg Adventure Epi31-3.jpg Hikari & Agumon.jpg|Kari & Agumon Taichi & Hikari (Adventure Ep. 35).png|Kari & Tai Taichi & Hikari After Attack.png Taichi, Hikari & Greymon (01).jpg Taichi, Hikari & Greymon (02).jpg Taichi, Hikari, Tentomon and Masami Izumi.png Taichi, Hikari, Yamato & Takeru.png|Tai, Kari, Matt & T.K. got wet. Taichi, Hikari, Yamato & Takeru Wet.jpg|Tai, Kari, Matt & T.K. are wet. Joe and Hikari (Ep. 42).png Hikari & Joe.jpg Takeru and Patamon (Adventure Ep. 48).jpg|Kari get's sick while T.K., Patamon & Sora watch over her. Hikari's Smile.png Hikari (Ep. 49).png Hikari (Ep. 40).png Tumblr opynv0z65M1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Taichi and Hikari (Adventure Ep. 43).png Sora, Hikari, Takeru and Koshiro.jpg tumblr_p62bnio9mT1tr6wqbo8_1280.png tumblr_p62boy1WCh1tr6wqbo1_1280.png Adventure hikari possessed full.jpg|Kari possessed by Homeostasis Hikari, Tailmon and Wizardmon (Ep. 34).jpg JCjfTelEWuXTMj8EU9h6uA tmp 11 360 .jpg Prophecy-tk-and-kari.jpg Digidestined ready to fight.jpg Adventure Ep 39 returning to the digital world.jpg DigiDestineds, Digimon and Homeostasis.png Tumblr pb91olozZL1tr6wqbo1 1280.jpg Taichi, Hikari and Koushiro (Ep. 51).png Taichi, Hikari and Takeru running.jpg File:Adventure_Epi49-3.jpg Taichi, Sora, Hikari, Deramon, and Tailmon.png Something's going on there.png Taichi and Hikari (Ep. 40).png Digimon Adventure 02 Kari y Sora 02.jpg 1446058283-11b4fe3a0cb94ceb9cb9fe473fe8d711.jpg 676216989_EQTMQANCFINGAHW.jpg Kari and Gatomon.jpg Digimon-Adventure-2-digimon-adventure-02-35258279-400-300.jpg 300px-Hikari Plotmon ZT.jpg|Kari holds salamon HikariEpilogue1.jpg|Kari as an Adult & looks at her son "or" daughter Tumblr opynl8fjEe1tr6wqbo9 500.png Daisuke, Stingmon, Hikari, Takeru, Tailmon, Veemon and Patamon.jpg Hikari, Takeru, Tailmon and Patamon are Tired of Battle..png Daisuke, Ken, Hikari, Takeru and Kyo with Ken's father.jpg Kyo and Hikari (After when the truth was revealed).jpg 13c.jpg List_of_Digimon_Adventure_02_episodes_13.jpg Tumblr p6voz0HuQX1tr6wqbo4 1280.png Adventure 02 Epi31-5.jpg 9a26e9946ebfd499209996df487aceb5.jpg tumblr_p8e320k8CB1tr6wqbo3_1280.png tumblr_p8e320k8CB1tr6wqbo4_1280.png Hikari and Tailmon (Ep. 12).jpg 12 DigiDestineds as Adult.png DigiDestinds with their Digimon Parters and Future Childrens.png B4c74287bbb4e819f57b3027bb9f98c8.jpg Adventure 02 Ep 13 - I failed you Tai.jpg|Kari sees her younger self apologizing to Tai for her failure Adventure_02_Epi13-3.jpg 02 DigiDestineds with their Partners.png Tumblr olzrlgapBA1uga5f3o9 1280.png 7 DigiDestinds meeting at park.jpg 7 DigiDestined and 5 Digimon Partners.jpg Davis Y Sus Amigos.jpg Adventure 02 Epi17-1.jpg Tumblr olzrlgapBA1uga5f3o2 1280.png Digimon: The Movie Digimonmovie december14 2017.jpg Takari.jpg M2_Kari_Kamiya.png tumblr_lm75janQuj1qc35m6.png the-many-version-s-of-kari-digimon-kari-kamiya-3-27688736-500-281.png 8211818931145 201521384152314.jpg|Kari Kamiya and Yolei Inoue blushed from Willis' good-bye kiss Movie 1-03.jpg Koromon dread full.jpg 6968830_orig.jpg Animated_Dinosaurs_6.jpg m1b.jpg megaanon-digimon-adventure-the-movie-0da606a2-mkv_snapshot_09-55_2012-07-17_23-54-36.jpg Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion digimon-adventure-tri.-kari.png tumblr_nydmwnwPeq1u9o43bo1_1280.jpg Dgmn tri 04 (2).png digimon-adventure-tri-kari.png tri_pinkberry.jpg 5_digidestineds_groups.jpg Tumblr omgnlpgGgB1tr6wqbo9 1280.jpg Eeewxpksxbs37rc1ppns.jpg Tumblr oskpfcBgwt1tr6wqbo2 1280.jpg Tumblr osiugbsRU61tr6wqbo7 1280.jpg Determination CdbUAx6UEAAXVvm.jpg Kari_and_TK.png TK_and_Kari.png Tumblr ov24spiGnb1tr6wqbo7 1280.png Digimon_adventure_tri-_2_06.jpg Tumblr_oyr939UvYi1tr6wqbo3_1280.png Tumblr onjmw4N2oB1tr6wqbo5 1280.jpg Together.jpg Tumblr oyr8aoMaIF1tr6wqbo5 1280.jpg 5 digidestind.jpg Tumblr onhx6oy5E31tr6wqbo3 1280.jpg Confession Digimon-adventure-tri-chapter-3-confession-1200-1200-675-675-crop-000000.jpg DigimonTri_03_4.jpg 12c62cc027d1c695c058ff66f710c4d7.jpg Tumblr p7funxW3vC1tr6wqbo6 1280.png Tumblr p7funxW3vC1tr6wqbo5 1280.png Daigo and 6 DigiDestinds.png Izzy, Mimi, Kari and Sora.png 8 DigiDesinds at Digital World.png tumblr_p7hvrwG4Fv1tr6wqbo9_1280.png Loss Matt gabumon kari salamon tai agumon metalseasramon.png 7463f1e3d0dc9f15ba9d322704a1b379.jpg Tumblr p9twqgJHAN1tr6wqbo10 1280.png Tumblr olppob7WoP1tr6wqbo1 1280.jpg tumblr_pazmvpGxng1tr6wqbo10_1280.jpg tumblr_pazmvpGxng1tr6wqbo9_1280.jpg tumblr_pl8q7q6rJl1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_pl8qaqsZh71syr7zp_1280.jpg Tumblr p9txkwt5hQ1tr6wqbo9 1280.png Tumblr p9ty9bSf5K1tr6wqbo2 1280.png Tumblr p9ty9bSf5K1tr6wqbo8 1280.png Joe, TK, Patamon, Izzy, Kari, Salamon & Mimi.png Coexistence Tumblr ox1uiqVJgn1vjdfb8o1 1280.png tumblr_otyjulOgzA1tr6wqbo2_1280.png 21a.png 4b2b05f98d142fbf85ddcbf4f7e45ed5.jpg Tumblr os42smOKhd1tr6wqbo8 1280.png Tumblr ox1wx2vjQ81shctyuo8 1280.png Lx7lrm0ke8z.jpg Mimi Sora Kari and Gatomon.jpg Tumblr os42hdm8X21tr6wqbo7 1280.jpg Tumblr p7covh6oQN1tr6wqbo5 1280.png Future DigimonTri 06 2.jpg tumblr_p60bgiKtYa1tr6wqbo1_1280.png tumblr_p0sy9q9Gkb1tr6wqbo3_1280.png Tumblr p84wy40n2X1vlgzgko5 1280.jpg TK protecting Kari.jpg Tumblr p89f5mblUd1tr6wqbo4 1280.png Tumblr p89f5mblUd1tr6wqbo5 1280.png Tumblr p89f5mblUd1tr6wqbo6 1280.png DigimonTri 06 10.jpg 6914112 212020125 1.jpg 6914112 212020125 3.jpg 6914112 212020125 5.jpg tumblr_paojcl6aw31tr6wqbo1_1280.jpg tumblr_paojcl6aw31tr6wqbo2_1280.jpg tumblr_paojcl6aw31tr6wqbo4_1280.jpg Tumblr paoqz3B0aR1tr6wqbo2 1280.jpg tumblr_paor23sV2t1tr6wqbo10_1280.jpg Kari in unknown place.png tumblr_paos2mQcVX1tr6wqbo3_1280.jpg Tri 6 finale.jpg Tumblr pr5c81uLIx1syr7zp 1280.jpg Agumon remember first meet.jpg Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Kari and Gatomon (1).jpg Others JPN-NECA-30031 front.jpg Tumblr p280h4H4m31tr6wqbo6 1280.png Tumblr p280h4H4m31tr6wqbo4 1280.png Tripart6poster2 march16 2018.jpg Tumblr olwm4xzwtf1tr6wqbo8 1280.jpg B62b29e1-7384-4690-8e20-63ceaa0ae272 1024.jpg Ai Maeda - I Wish (Tri Version) b.jpg Tumblr p6ypdwY3zh1uu7duto1 1280.jpg Keepon_tricd_bonus.jpg Digimon Adventure 02.jpg 6117ab874c7aac81af42e431a8c2202d.png Tri countdown8.jpg 8 Digidestined & Digimons - Boku ni Totte.jpg 91OHSAkVTUL. SL1500 .jpg 81LgRa0HD3L. SL1500 .jpg Tri Magazine January Issue.jpg tri5_bd_cover_front.jpg Girl DigiDestinds and Digimons.jpg Digimon Halloween.png Our War Game!.jpg Digimon Adventure Last Evolution Kizuna 2020 Poster.png Category:Galleries